


Did We Kiss?

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tex can't remember if she kissed Tucker at one of Donut's parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one long ago: long before season nine came out, I believe. It's been on my ff.net account for years and I figured that I'd post it on here.

Tex opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. This normally wouldn’t have surprised her, as it was her own bedroom, but she didn’t actually remember going to bed. In fact, the last thing she remembered was going to one of Donut’s parties that ended up getting crashed by Grif and Tucker. She definitely remembered playing beer pong with Simmons and dancing with Church, which were some of the better memories.

The memories of throwing up in the front yard, however, weren’t as pleasant.

For some reason, she felt as if something important had happened. Something had happened that should not have happened. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something seemed different. It seemed like something had changed and she didn’t know what it was.

Figuring that she was simply being paranoid, Tex pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open and learned that it was almost one in the afternoon. This wasn’t very surprising. Whenever she went out partying, Tex had a tendency to sleep in until after noon. Church never hesitated to remind her of the time when she slept in until seven the next night.

She figured that she might as well get something to eat and change her clothes, since she was still in the clothes that she had worn the night before. After changing into her cargo pants and a Breaking Benjamin t-shirt, Tex headed out to the kitchen, where she found a note on the counter.

_Tex,_

_Call me when you wake up if that’s actually before five._

_Love you,_   
_Church_

Tex smirked at her boyfriend’s note. Church liked to make fun of her, but she knew it was all in good fun.

After raiding the cupboards, Tex decided to make some ramen for lunch. Once she had a pot of water heating on the stove, she grabbed a package of shrimp-flavoured ramen and threw it down on the counter next to the stove before leaning against the wall. After a few minutes, she realized that the room was a lot colder than it normally was. Crossing the room to the thermostat, she learned that it was barely sixty degrees in the small apartment. After turning the heat up a little bit, Tex walked into the living room and found the Legend of Zelda hoodie that she had worn the previous night and put it on.

Walking back to the stove, Tex shoved her hands in the pockets of the hoodie when she noticed that there was something in them. She pulled out her right hand and found that she was holding what appeared to be a lighter. It wasn’t one of Church’s, which would be logical, as her boyfriend smoked almost as much as Grif did.

Tex stared at the lighter for a few minutes, trying to determine who the lighter belonged to. She knew it wasn’t Church’s, but it looked so familiar and she didn’t know why. Then the answer came to her so suddenly that she wondered why she hadn’t thought of it sooner.

It was Tucker’s lighter.

“But why the hell would I have Tucker’s lighter?” Tex frowned as she stared at the lighter resting in the palm of her hand.

Tex tried to go through the events from the previous night to see if that would jog her memory. She didn’t remember any time where she was with Tucker for more than about a minute.

Perhaps this was what that weird feeling was about. Maybe something had happened with Tucker that she didn’t remember.

Hopefully nothing bad had happened. If she’d kissed Tucker and Church found out, she’d never hear the end of it.

But if she had done something with Tucker, why would she do it? Granted, she was drunk, but Tex didn’t kiss someone if she wasn’t already attracted to them. Alcohol didn’t seem to affect her in that way.

Tex shook her head. She was being paranoid. Maybe Tucker had simply asked her to hold on to his lighter and she had forgotten to give it back to him. That’s probably all it was. She would return the lighter to Tucker and everything would be forgotten.

-

Tucker had to turn down the stereo, which had been playing one of his favourite Nightwish albums, in order to hear the doorbell ringing. When he opened the door, he saw Tex standing outside, her green eyes showing how tired she was.

“Look who just woke up.” Tucker said with a smile.

“Look who’s listening to Nightwish again.” Tex replied as she walked inside. “How can you not have a hangover with all of that alcohol you drank last night?”  
“For some reason, loud music helps my hangovers.” Tucker shrugged, closing the door behind him. “And how can you not like Sahara?”

“You know I’m not really into that kind of music, Tucker.” Tex said.

“So is there any particular reason why you’re visiting?” Tucker asked as he leaned against the wall. “Church isn’t here.”

“For reasons unexplained, I have your lighter.” Tex pulled the lighter from her hand and tossed it to Tucker.

Tucker looked at Tex for a brief second before staring at the lighter. Why in the world did Tex have his lighter? And when did he give it to her?

Suddenly, the memories of the previous night were awakened in his mind. Tucker remembered when Tex got his lighter and why he had forgotten to take it back from her at the end of the night.

“What’s up, Tucker?” Tex frowned.

“I know how you got it.” Tucker whispered as he sat down on the couch.

“So what happened?” Tex asked as she sat down next to him.

“You’re not going to like this, Tex.” Tucker said slowly.

“Tell me anyway.” Tex insisted.

_Tucker walked outside to find Tex sitting on side of the parking lot, her head in-between her knees. It was obvious that the alcohol was starting to get to her and Tucker figured that he should make sure that she was going to be okay._

_“You all right?”_

_For once, Tucker wasn’t completely drunk at a party. That would change soon enough._

_“I’ll be fine.” Tex nodded. She’d gone past the point of slurred speech and was clearly in the process of sobering up. “I just need some fresh air.”_

_“Hopefully that’s all you’ll need.” Tucker said as he pulled out a carton of cigarettes._

_“Hey, isn’t Sister showing up soon?” Tex asked randomly._

_“Which is exactly why I’m having a smoke now.” Tucker pulled a cigarette out of the carton and lit it with his lighter._

_“She doesn’t like you smoking?” Tex frowned._

_“Not in the slightest.” Tucker shook his head. “Hey, can you hold on to my lighter for a while? I don’t want her to find it on me.”_

_“Why’s that?” Tex took the cigarette from Tucker._

_“She’ll know I’ll have had a cigarette.” Tucker explained._

_“She’ll be able to smell the smoke on you, dumbass.” Tex said._

_“She can never smell it. I don’t know if she doesn’t actually smell it or that she doesn’t say anything.” Tucker shook his head as he took a drag on his cigarette. “It’s not hard to hide from her, anyway. She’s not that smart.”_

_“Then why are you still going out with her?” Tex asked curiously._

_“Honestly?” Tucker looked at Tex. “I have no idea.”_

_“You know, we can fix that.” Tex said quietly._

_“What was that?” Tucker asked, as he hadn’t heard Tex’s statement._

_No sooner had he said this than he found Tex’s lips connected to his, completely throwing Tucker off._

_What the hell was she doing? She knew that Church was around and that he could show up at any moment. And Church was a very jealous boyfriend._

_After a few seconds, Tucker pulled away from Tex and stared at her in confusion._

_“What the hell was that for, Tex?” Tucker demanded._

_“To see if we could work.” Tex replied. “What do you think?”_

_Tucker didn’t respond. He stood up and walked back towards the house. He needed to get as far away from Tex as possible. He couldn’t admit what he knew he wanted to admit._

_He couldn’t admit that he liked Tex._

“So you see why this is a problem?” Tucker asked Tex once he finished recounting the events of the previous night.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tex asked.

“Tell you what?” Tucker frowned as he leaned back onto the couch.

“That you liked me.” Tex replied, remembering the feelings that she had once had for Tucker that she had forced herself to forget. “We could have had something, Tucker.”

“Not unless you-” Tucker stopped midsentence when he realized what Tex was saying. “Are you saying that-”

“For a little while.” Tex nodded. “But you were already going out with Sister and I was seeing Church, so…”

“So what are we going to do about this?” Tucker asked. “I don’t think Church and Sister would like it if we told them about what happened.”

“So we just don’t tell them?” Tex frowned.

“I mean, everyone knows I have a tendency to kiss anyone and everyone when I’m drunk.” Tucker shrugged.

“But you weren’t drunk.” Tex shook her head.

“But they don’t know that.” Tucker pointed out. “I don’t want to mess up what I have with Sister and Church would get really pissed with both of us if he found out.”

“Okay, if you think that this will work.” Tex shrugged.

“It’s going to have to.” Tucker nodded slowly, as if he was trying to make himself believe what he was saying.


End file.
